finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Faris Scherwiz
|affiliation=*Piratas *Guerreiros da Luz |occupation=Capitão dos piratas |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=5' 7" (1.70 m) |weight=117 lb. (53 kg) |type=playable |element=Fogo |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |japaneseva=Rie Tanaka |englishva=Emily O'Brien |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Faris Scherwiz, (verdadeiro nome Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon), é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy V. Faris é a capitã dos piratas, acompanhado por um dragão do mar chamado Syldra. O grupo a encontra pela primeira vez quando eles tentam roubar o navio pirata, antes de começas suas aventuras como os Guerreiros da Luz. Perfil Aparência left Faris tem duas aparições distintas: seu sprite no jogo e suas artes. Nos sprites jogo ela tem o cabelo roxo longo, solto com uma faixa verde e olhos verdes. Ela veste um casaco azul escuro sem mangas com detalhes em ouro e uma túnica azul pálida. Sobre os ombros ela usa um xale verde sobre seus ombros e um broche cm uma pedra vermelha. Ela tem braceletes de couro marrom em seus antebraços. Sua aparência nas artes (que é usado no seu modelo FMV e no Theatrhythm Final Fantasy) tem cabelo loiro com um rabo de cavalo. Ela veste um longo, casaco preto sem mangas (corte na forma de um "casaco de capitão" náutico) e um lenço listrado roxo sobre uma camisa vermelha com um kilt e/ou calças brancas. Seus braços têm várias peças de armadura de bronze espetado e ela tem, botas altas pretas blindados com asas de dragão nos tornozelos. Em geral sua aparência é mais ornamentado com as jóias em sua armadura e correia e bordados de ouro sobre o casaco. Personalidade Faris é corajosa, às vezes imprudente, e determinada, ela faz seu próprio destino e não se importa com o que os outros pensam. No início, ela é egoísta e só se junta aos outros Guerreiros da Luz por motivos pessoais, em vez de salvar o mundo. Ela é ousada, rude e, sendo um capitão pirata, ela é uma líder forte e se recusa a ficar fora dos acontecimentos. Ela não tem nenhum problema com situações perigosas. Como Guerreiro da Luz, ela representa o Fogo, o elemento da coragem. Foi criada por piratas homens, Faris é defensiva sobre seu sexo e até mesmo refere-se a si mesma como homem ou mulher. Ela pode ficar na defensiva sobre suas emoções e tem dificuldade de expressar o que ela sente. Porém tem um lado carinhoso e protetor que aflora quando ela percebe que pode estar conectada a Lenna. Embora ela nunca se torne refinada, está claro que ela gosta de seus companheiros Guerreiros da Luz e começa a sentir responsabilidade com o mundo. História thumb|200px|Faris criança aprendendo magia branca. Nascida Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, a filha do rei Alexander Highwind Tycoon, Sarisa se perde no mar ainda criança e foi encontrado por piratas. Como ela era incapaz de pronunciar seu nome corretamente (chamando-se de "Farifa"), eles a batizaram de "Faris". Devido à atitude geralmente misógina de piratas, Faris foi criada como um menino, vestir-se e agindo com um. Quando ela tinha quinze anos o navio ficou preso por algo misterioso. A tripulação foi incapaz de escapar, mas Faris mergulhou na água e saiu com Syldra, um dragão do mar com quem ela formou um vínculo fraternal. Com Syldra como um companheiro, o navio pirata pode navegar com vento ou não. Impressionado com este feito, os piratas a fizeram seu capitão, supostamente o capitão mais jovem da história dos piratas. Na idade de vinte anos, Faris está seguro na sua posição como um capitão muito respeitado, embora alguns membros da tripulação suspeitarem que ela é uma mulher. Três aventureiros que viajam para o Santuário do Vento tentam roubar seu navio depois de vê-lo em movimento sem vento. Eles não conseguem fazer o navio funcionar e são capturados por Faris e sua tripulação. thumb|200px|Faris planeja um pedido de resgate de Lenna. Os aventureiros, Bartz Klauser, Galuf Halm Baldesion, e Lenna Tycoon, imploram por por ajuda, e Lenna revela sua identidade como a princesa de Tycoon. Faris pensa inicialmente em pedir um resgate de Lenna, mas quando Lenna apresenta um pingente idêntico ao Faris, ela muda de ideia. Ela decide ajudar os aventureiros a chegar ao Santuário do Vento para descobrir por que ela e Lenna têm o mesmo pingente, mas esconde seus verdadeiros motivos. No Santuário do Vento se assusta com o Rei do desaparecimento do Rei Tycoon e se voluntária para se juntar na busca para encontrá-lo. Ela é marcada como uma guerreira da luz pelo Cristal do Vento junto com os outros aventureiros, dando-lhe a tarefa de proteger os Cristais do mundo. O próximo destino é Walse, e eles navegar através do Canal Torna. No canal eles encontram um monstro crustáceo chamado Karlabos e os ataca, mas Syldra se fere. E ela é sugada para dentro do redemoinho deixado por Karlabos, Galuf e Bartz seguram Faris que tenta pular atrás dela. thumb|left|200px|Bartz e Galuf revela o verdadeiro gênero de Faris. Sem o dragão do mar, o navio pirata é puxado para o Cemitério de Navios. Depois de atravessar uma sala inundada, Bartz e Galuf brigam com Faris para "ele" secar suas roupas no fogo e descobrir que "ele" é, na verdade "ela". Quando o grupo se encontra com o Siren, que os hipnotiza com imagens de seus entes queridos. Lenna é encantada com uma visão do Rei Tycoon, e Faris cai na mesma ilusão, antes de ser salva por Galuf. Na necessidade de um novo método de transporte, o grupo vai para a Montanha do Norte depois de ouvir rumores em Carwen sobre um dragão nessa direção e Lenna conclui que se referem ao Hiryu, seu Draco. Quando uma caçadora chamado Magissa embosca Lenna, Faris corre para resgata-la, saltando sobre um abismo. Juntos, o grupo derrota ela e Forza e chegar ao topo. Faris fica chocado quando Lenna atravessa um campo de flores venenosas para chegar na Erva de Dragão para curar Hiryu. thumb|200px|Syldra é levado pelo mar. Depois de encontrar Hiryu o grupo viaja para o Castelo de Walse, e vão para a sala do trono onde Lenna aborda o rei, implorando-lhe para parar de abusar do poder do Cristal da Água. Ele se recusa a ouvir devido à prosperidade que o poder do Cristal trouxe. Quando um meteoro cai nas proximidades o grupo vai para a torre onde o cristal é mantido mas chegam tarde e o Cristal quebra fazendo com que a Torre de Walse afunde no mar. O grupo é resgatado por Syldra, mas suas feridas são mortais e ela é levada pelo mar. Faris tenta seguir, mas Lenna o segura. Pouco tempo depois, o grupo passa a noite no Castelo de Tycoon onde Lenna encontra Faris e a chama "irmã". Embora Faris suspeita-se que sua relação ela se recusa a reconhecê-la e tenta rir da situação. Em outro momento, ao visitar Lix, cidade natal de Bartz. Durante a noite Faris encontra Bartz em no túmulo da mãe do Bartz e ele diz a ela sobre seus pais, e Faris como é ter um pai. Bartz, Galuf, Lenna e Faris viajam para Karnak por um teleporte no Meteorito de Karnak, encontrando Cid Previa na prisão do Castelo Karnak depois de serem acusados de ser aliados de um lobisomem. Com a ajuda de Cid, eles são libertados. Eles tentam parar o Navio a Fogo antes de cristal do fogo quebrar. Depois de falar com Cid e Mid na Biblioteca dos Antigos, eles vão para a região abandonada de Gohn para proteger o ultimo cristal e investigam os rumores que o Rei Tycoon foi visto viajando para lá. Os relatos eram verdadeiros e eles o encontram nas Ruínas Ronka, comportando estranhamente. Quando Faris vê o rei ela o chama de pai, e ela admite a Lenna que elas são irmãs. O grupo descobrem que o Cristal da Terra está nas ruínas voadoras e visitam Cid e Mid novamente, que com uma antiga nave escondida na Catapulta, eles conseguem alcançar as ruínas voadoras. thumb|left|200px|Faris tenta negar sua relação com Lenna. Quando o grupo chega no topo das ruínas eles encontram o Rei Tycoon que não reconhece qualquer uma de suas filhas e os ataca. Krile, a neta de Galuf, aparece e o nocauteia com um feitiço. Isto traz o rei a seus sentidos e como ele recobra a consciência, ele reconhece suas filhas, chamando-os pelo nome. A reunião é interrompida quando o último dos Cristais quebra, liberando o feiticeiro lendário, Exdeath. O rei diz a suas filhas para se unirem para lutar com Exdeath, e pede a Bartz para protegê-las antes de se sacrificar para salvar o grupo. Lenna e Faris estão chocados com sua morte prematura, mas há pouco tempo para lamentar. Galuf se separa do grupo e volta para seu mundo com Krile para se preparar para a próxima batalha contra Exdeath. Antes do grupo ir para o próximo mundo podem visitar o chanceler no Castelo de Tycoon e passar a noite. Faris vai relembrar com Lenna de seu tempo no castelo antes dela se perder no mar. Lenna diz a Faris que elas devem manter o segredo, temendo que ele não deixaria Faris deixar o castelo novamente. Utilizando o poder dos meteoritos, Faris, Lenna e Bartz vão para Mundo de Galuf. Depois de se reunir com Galuf o grupo planeja enfrentar Exdeath e se encontram com ele na Grande Floresta de Moore. Exdeath usa o poder dos cristais, levando Galuf para combater Exdeath sozinho. Galuf cai em combate e transfere seus poderes para Krile antes de morrer. O grupo continua em diante, e infiltrando-se no Castelo do Exdeath e, aparentemente, matando-o. thumb|200px|Faris vê o espírito de Syldra. Depois que Exdeath quebra os cristais do segundo mundo, o grupo acorda misteriosamente perto do Castelo de Tycoon. Faris é bem-vinda de volta como "Princesa Sarisa", e uma grande festa é realizada para celebrar o retorno das herdeiras. Faris despreza seu novo título e aparência, foge encontrando Bartz em um Ninho de Formiga-leão no Vale da Morte, ela os resgata depois de fazerem eles prometerem nunca deixá-la para trás novamente. Deixando apenas Lenna no castelo que é consumida pelo vazio. Lenna foi salva por seu draco, e mais tarde se junta ao grupo. Durante a busca para quebrar os selos sobre os doze armas lendárias, eles visitam o Esconderijo dos Pirata onde Faris vê Syldra novamente. No início, ela acredita que o dragão tinha sobrevivido antes de perceber que Krile é a única pessoa que pode vê-la. O espírito de Syldra concede seus poderes para Faris como uma evocação. Quando as armas lendárias são recuperados, Faris e os outros Guerreiros da Luz voam para a Fenda Dimensional para derrotar Exdeath. A força de seus espíritos nos fragmentos fazem eles se juntarem e formam novos cristais, retornando o mundo à paz. Faris retorna para Tycoon e compartilha o trono com sua irmã, mas odeia a vida de uma rainha e se preocupa com sua tripulação pirata. Ela muda de volta para seu traje do pirata e volta ao seu navio para continuar navegando pelos mares, reunindo-se com os outros Guerreiros da Luz no Arvore Guardiã um ano depois. Jogabilidade Faris tem uma boa agilidade, e seus atributos estão na média ou equilíbrio comparado com os outros membros do grupo. Faris pode ser grande em alguma coisa, e uma maneira de tirar vantagem disso é que ela pode desempenhar qualquer papel de Galuf e o grupo terá sempre dois lutadores e dois conjuradores durante a batalha. Tê-la como um Red Mage também pode enfatizar suas capacidades equilibradas na força e magia. No Game Boy Advance, Faris recebeu o elemento Fogo. Status Cada personagens jogáveis tem atributos de base um pouco diferentes e para torná-los um pouco mais adequados para diferentes tarefas. Faris é equilibrada, para que ela possa ser uma boa guerreira e tenha poder magico decente. Abaixo está a lista de estatísticas de base do Faris. Criação e desenvolvimento De acordo com o "FF Laboratório de Chocobo", publicado na V Jump em 1993, a personagem de Faris era originalmente uma chamada Eva Scherwil. Os desenvolvedores tiveram dificuldades em fazê-la caber no mundo do jogo e atmosfera, e transformaram-a em um pirata e irmã de Lenna. Em uma edição posterior da V Jump os desenvolvedores observaram que Setzer Gabbiani de Final Fantasy VI evoluiu a partir deste conceito inicial de Eva. Faris fala com um sotaque de pirata no Final Fantasy V para o Final Fantasy Anthology. A Faris não fala com sotaque em versões japonesas do jogo. Localizações posteriores são mais fiel à versão original em japonês, com sotaque pirata de Faris atenuada. Musica tema O tema Faris é amplamente considerado como sendo "Pirates Ahoy", tocada quando o partido encontra pela primeira vez dela, e mais tarde pode ser ouvido no esconderijo dos piratas. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Faris, juntamente com Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Bartz, Cid, e Mid, aparece no final de ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, quando Mid pode descansar em paz. Legend of the Crystals é um anime OVA de quatro episódios lançado no Japão de março a julho, em 1994, e nos Estados Unidos de 1997 a 1998. A série ocorre 200 anos após os eventos de Final Fantasy V, e conta sobre Linaly, descendente de Bartz, e seu amigo Prettz. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Uma das várias vestimenta disponíveis para Lightning é a "Splendid Admiral", o traje de Faris como visto por Yoshitaka Amano. A vestimenta dá um bônus para ataques físicos. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Faris aparece como um personagem destravável obtida via coleta de Estilhaços de cristal. Sua aparência é baseado em seu projeto original de capitão pirata por Yoshitaka Amano. Na versão de iOS, sua aparência é alterado para incorporar sua aparência SD, dando-lhe o cabelo roxo, olhos verdes, e uma espada diferente também mostrada em artes do Amano. Status Status no iOS Habilidades Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Faris retorna como um personagem destravável, e agora é desbloqueada através da recolha de Estilhaços de Cristais Roxos. Ela mantém sua aparência do iOS. Status Habilidades Pictlogica Final Fantasy Faris aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como uma personagem jogável. File:PFF Faris Illust.png|Ilustração de Faris. File:PFF 027.png|Sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR.png|Black Frost (SR). File:FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR.png|Fira Blade (SR). File:FFAB Gravity - Faris SR.png|Gravity (SR). File:FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR+.png|Black Frost (SR+). File:FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR+.png|Fira Blade (SR+). File:FFAB Gravity - Faris SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). File:FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). File:FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR.png|Eruption (SSR). File:FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). File:FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). File:FFAB Mug - Faris SSR.png|Mug (SSR). File:FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). File:FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR.png|Neo Almagest (SSR). File:FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). File:FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). File:FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR+.png|Eruption (SSR+). File:FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). File:FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). File:FFAB Mug - Faris SSR+.png|Mug (SSR+). File:FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). File:FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR+.png|Neo Almagest (SSR+). File:FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR.png|Sword Dance (UR). File:FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). File:FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Brigade Faris III.png|Barrage (Summon). File:Faris Sword Dance.gif|Sword Dance (Summon). File:Thunderstorm Brigade.png|Thunderstorm (Summon). File:FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). File:FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR.png|Branch Arrow (SR). File:FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR.png|Gravity (SR). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR.png|Needle Cannon (SR). File:FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). File:FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). File:FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR+.png|Branch Arrow (SR+). File:FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR+.png|Needle Cannon (SR+). File:FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). File:FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR.png|Elemental Attack (SSR). File:FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). File:FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). File:FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). File:FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). File:FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). File:FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Elemental Attack (SSR+). File:FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). File:FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). File:FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). File:FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). File:FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). File:FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend UR.png|Thunderstorm (UR). File:FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). File:FFAB Sword Dance - Faris Legend UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF5 Faris SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF5A Dancer N I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. File:FF5A Cannoneer R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper File:FFRK Faris.png|Sprite. File:FFRK Faris Summoner.png|Sprite de Summoner de Faris. File:FFRK Faris Summoner sprites.png|Todos os sprites de Faris como Summone. File:FFRK Faris Freelancer sprites.png|Todos os sprites de Faris como Freelancers. File:FFRK_Successors_of_the_Dawn_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_Successors_of_the_Dawn_Event.png|Banner global do evento. Final Fantasy World Wide Words World of Final Fantasy thumb|Faris na Syldra Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Faris aparece em diversas cartas em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game retratando-a em várias classes de Final Fantasy V, bem como suas obras de arte originais de Yoshitaka Amano e suas aparições em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Seus cartões com obras de Yoshitaka Amano são de água ou fogo; no elemento inato de Final Fantasy V Faris é fogo. Ela também está associada com a água, pois é capitão de uma tripulação de piratas e tem uma serpente do mar como um animal de estimação. File:Faris PR.png|Trading card. File:Faris2 TCG.png|Trading card. File:Faris4 TCG.png|Trading card. File:FarisBard TCG.png|Trading card (Bard). File:FarisBlueMage TCG.png|Trading card (Blue Mage). File:3-079C Cannoneer Faris.jpg|Trading card (Cannoneer). File:FarisDancer TCG.png|Trading card (Dancer). File:3-073C Gladiator Faris.jpg|Trading card (Gladiator). File:3-092 Ninja Faris.jpg|Trading card (Ninja). File:FarisChemist TCG.png|Trading card (Chemist). File:FarisMysticKnight TCG.png|Trading card (Mystic Knight). File:FarisRedMage TCG.png|Trading card (Red Mage). File:Faris TCG.png|Trading card de Theatrhythm. File:Faris3 TCG.png|Trading card de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. File:Faris5 TCG.png|Trading card. File:Bartz & Faris TCG.png|Trading card dela com Bartz. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Faris aparece em cartas de Triple Triad. File:FFPA Faris.jpg|Faris File:FFPA Faris 103.jpg|Faris File:FFPA Red Mage.jpg|Faris como uma Red Mage File:FFPA TT 105 Gladiator.png|Faris como uma Gladiator Galeria File:Faris Knight.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Monk.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Thief.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Dragoon.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Ninja.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:SamuraiFaris.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:FarisBerserkerSD.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Ranger.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Mystic Knight.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris White Mage.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Black Mage.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Time Mage.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Summoner.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Blue Mage.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Red Mage.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Beastmaster.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Chemist.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Geomancer.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Bard.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Dancer.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris Mime.png|Arte por Kazuko Shibuya. File:Faris - Necromancer Art.png|Arte por Gen Kobayashi. File:Faris - Oracle Art.png|Arte por Gen Kobayashi. File:Faris - Cannoneer Art.png|Arte por Gen Kobayashi. File:Gladiator - Faris.png|Arte por Gen Kobayashi. File:Amano Faris II.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano FFV Faris.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano FFV Faris 2.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Faris 5.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Faris 6.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Faris (Sketch 1).jpg|Rascunho de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Faris (Sketch 2).jpg|Rascunho de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Bartz and Faris.jpg|Bartz e Faris por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Bartz Lenna & Faris.PNG|Bartz, Faris e Lenna por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Alternate Faris Dancer Concept Art.jpg|Arte alternativa de Faris como Dancer. File:FarisCG.jpg|Render 3D de ''Anthology. File:5m-faris_v2.jpg|Render 3D de Anthology. File:5m-faris_v3.jpg|Render 3D de Anthology. File:5m-faris_v4.jpg|Render 3D de Anthology. File:5m-faris_v5.jpg|Render 3D de Anthology. File:FFV_Faris's_Ship.png|Navio de Faris. File:Faris's Pirate Ship.png|Navio de Faris. File:Amano FFVGroupChar.jpg|Arte de Faris, Lenna, e os outros guerreiros da luz por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Faris_gets_caught_being_a_woman.jpg|Faris admite ser uma mulher. File:Faris-yellow.png|Faris durante a celebração de seu retorno. File:Tycoon_Princesses.jpg|Faris e Lenna durante a celebração de seu retorno. File:Theatrhythm Faris 2.png|Faris em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (iOS). Etimologia Faris é uma palavra árabe que significa "cavaleiro". É discutível se este se destinava a ser uma contrapartida para algum outro elemento do jogo ou como uma metáfora de seu portador. Sarisa ou sarissa foi uma lança se 4-7 metros de comprimento usada na antiga guerra grega e helenística. Trivialidades * Faris (juntamente com Terra de Final Fantasy VI) é um dos projetos favoritos de Yoshitaka Amano. * No Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls e remakes posteriores do primeiro Final Fantasy, Sarisa é um dos nomes automáticos que o jogador pode escolher para um Thief. * No manual para Final Fantasy V Advance, ao contrário dos outros três membros iniciais do grupo, o perfil de Faris é de gênero neutro ao falar dela, ajudando a preservar o segredo de sua verdadeira identidade. * Na versão Anthology, o verdadeiro nome de Faris, Sarisa, está mal traduzida como Salsa. * Bartz e Galuf recebem pequenos bônus de Força e Vitalidade, enquanto Lenna e Krile recebem aumentos semelhantes para MP e Agilidade; Faris tem reforços para todos os quatro status, refletindo sua natureza andrógina. Referências en:Faris Scherwiz de:Faris Scherwiz it:Faris Scherwiz ru:Фарис Шервиц Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy V